Sunken Shiprecked and Stranded
by Tailin00
Summary: same as the actually story only a few changes here and there w different ppl and has BOTH SEXES in it. ok so theres ALOT of changes but the concepts the same! dont care if u read andor review. blah... i feel like a noob .


em hello pplz waves uhh, how should i say this... first off, this is my first fic on this site so FOR THE LOVE OF PEANUT BUTTER AND BLACK BEAN SAUCE dont b to harsh!! hides behind tabby its a good thing ur hard and made of plastic tabby secondly, im not really a writer so forgive me if this sucks horribly. i prefer to draw the image than write about it ; but since this was originally an english assignment i had to write this. nething else... oh most importantly, the majority of the things in this story r made up by me or r based on real life things such as characters and blah... dang im horrible at explaining things, dang im saying things too much... GAR NEWHO the only things that this fic is based on is the stranded on an island, ppl dieing and betrayal blah blah blah!

disclaimer: i do not own nething that has nething to do w/ lord of the flies as explained in the paragraph above, that stuff belongs to william golding i believe his name is.. (ha i didnt use things! XD)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This really bites!" my friend Olek shouted as he laid stretched out on the warm white sand. Jena, along with Gwen, was scurrying about close by, invigorated by her new surroundings. I sat down by Olek and gazed out upon the glistening sea.

"So, what now?" I asked, my eyes still looking out.

"What do you mean; what now?"

"We're suddenly evacuated from our school, forced onto a cramped ship, then sunk by some enemy nuke, and now we're shipwrecked on some god forsaken spit of land! So, what now?" He thought for a moment, basking in the sunlight as he did.

"Well Taji," he began, "I suppose the best course of action is to search for other suvivors. What do you think?" he turned and looked at me.

"I say we take care of ourselves first, find water and food and such, but that's just what I think." I break my staring contest with the ocean to see what's up with Jena and Gwen. They were playing a twisted version of patty cake. It seems Jena was the cake and Gwen was doing the patting. She's ridiculously violent. Olek followed my gaze and saw Jena running fearfully from her younger companion.

"Hey Gwen! Blondie! Get over here!" he commanded, Jena rushed over and slid behind me for safety with Gwen right behind her, pouting along the way.

Together we debated on what we should do next. We mostly just spat out ideas that came to mind. Surprisingly, my dear male friend didn't say much during our discussion. He fiddled with his necklace, shaped as the symbol of his nationality, the entire time. I remember a little while back he said it was a gift from his father, who passed away while he was still young. He told me countless stories about his old man. He seemed like a courageous and strong-hearted guy. Otherwise his son wouldn't be so proud of him. In the end, we decided to go and search for others who were in the same predicament.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I'm glad to be away from my parents," Jena commented. "I don't have to listen to my mom complain and my dad's lectures about me being a vegetarian!" She wore a grin upon her fair colored face.

"Free as a bird eh Blondie?" Olek joked.

"If only I had wings." We chuckled heartily with each other and as we did, Gwen gave a hard slap on my back making me stumble slightly.

"NYEOW! What was that for?!" I screamed. I really hate it when she does things like this.

"Because its fun!" she answered delightfully, "and you make funny noises."

"Gwen!" Jena and Olek shouted simultaneously. This caused Gwen to resume her and Jena's game of patty cake, leaving Olek and I to walk with each other down the beach. Later that day, we discovered the remnants of the ship that was suppose to carry us to some unknown destination. It was a part of the control room. Mother Nature seemed to have already started wearing it down, for its iron walls were covered with barnacles, and several types of small sea creatures were using it as a home. A light beacon on top of the wreckage was surprisingly still intact. Just as we were about to investigate, the sound of a rustle in the bushes startled us.

"Taji!"

"Huh?! Ah!" I feel something heavy tackle me to the sand and squeeze the air out of my lungs.

"There you guys are! We were looking everywhere for someone on this midget sized island of doom! I thought I was a goner back there drifting in the water! Thank god this island was close enough to swim too!" his hold became tighter with every word forcing out more precious air from my lungs.

"Tai!" I manage to gasp. He quickly let go of me and brushed off the sand from what was left of my shirt. Two more figures emerged from the brush, two more of my friends, Vampire and Jalapeno.

"Bubbles! Jalapeno! You guys are ok!" Jena exclaimed. Bubbles was her nickname for our younger friend as Vampire was mine. The same goes for Jalapeno. She ran up and was about to give her a hug when Vampire jerked away.

"What? Scary girl gets a hug but I don't?!" Jalapeno whined, glancing at his shaken friend with a hint of concern. While he received his hug from Jena, Tai helped me up onto my feet after catching my breath.

"Have you seen Dev?" He asked cheerfully. I should've known he would ask about him. Those two are like brothers, two peas in a single, tightly sealed pod. I shook my head silently, "I see. Well, he's bound to appear somewhere." He frolicked along the beach without much worry that I could see. He's too innocent for his own good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was growing darker into night, and we haven't been able to find anyone else. We decided to stay near what was left of the ship. I suppose it was a sort of landmark for us.

"We need a fire." I mumbled. We were huddled together on the sand with the sun slowly disappearing in the horizon. The day wore us out and our stomachs seemed to create a choir amongst themselves.

"Good idea, we could use it as a signal for any other man on this island," Olek said with a sigh, "Who wants to get some wood?"

"How are we going to light it?" Jalapeno asked tiredly, "Rub our sunburn together and make some sparks fly?" Jena giggled faintly at his sarcasm. I was once again staring out onto the open sea. It looked as if the sun had an aquatic twin. A golden sliver of light was all that separated the sparkling water from the pastel sky. Then it dawned on me.

"Quick! Get some wood!" I bolted up and started sprinting towards the broken ship.

"What?!" I heard Olek call among other similar responses.

"There's no time! Hurry!" I hear shouts from behind me as I rush inside the control room. Apparently Tai had followed me inside.

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked attentively, scratching the back of his unusually light platinum head.

"Look for something clear, anything that can magnify the sun's rays."

"Will this do?" He held up what seemed to be a broken beer bottle.

"Yes. That'll do." Together we rushed out sprinting back to the rest of the gang who were building an impressive pile of weeds, plant leaves, and twigs. Tai positioned the bottle in front of a clump of dead grass and held it there. Before long, a tiny cloud of smoke was floating from the dead plants, which soon grew into a good sized fire. We all cheered and danced gleefully around the flames, all except for Vampire, who was keeping a fixed distance between it and herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day we awoke energized and more importantly, starving. We had not eaten a single meal since the day before and without out a full stomach, I was unwilling to move from the warm sand.

"Oooolek, I'm hungry," I complained trying in vain to hold back the growling from my insides.

"Yeah me too," Jena added, who was sitting beside me just as unwilling to budge. He looked at us for a moment then turned towards Tai and Jalapeno, who were the victims of Gwen's newly created game of lion tamer. He called out to them and they gathered around us.

"Ok listen up," He started, "We all know that we're stranded on an island with no supplies what so ever."

"Obviously," Jena interrupted. He ignored her and continued.

"So, we all have to help out each other to ensure everyone's survival. I am going to give everyone here a job, with me so far?" we all nodded. I could tell where this was going. "Good. First we'll have Jalapeno in charge of keeping our fire going."

"Can creepy girl help me?" He pointed a thumb to his friend sitting behind him knees tucked in close to her chest.

"Yeah sure, take her with you. Next we'll have Blondie, Tai, and Gwen search for food, water, and possibly other people. Taji, I want you to stay with me." He stood up, brushed the sand off his ripped up shorts and smiled, "Alright! Now get going!" Everyone seemed to forget their rumbling stomachs as they scampered off, Olek must have some kind of effect on people.

"What do you need me for?" I questioned, watching the others run off optimistically longing to join them.

"You my little smart amigo, need to help me think of a way to get rescued!" he exclaimed. He laid himself beside me, soaking in the sun. "Do you think the fire would work?" I thought for a moment, looking at the situation from every angle I could imagine.

"No. There's a chance that it could go out and if the sun isn't out, we won't b able to light it again. During that time a ship or plane could go by, and we won't have anyway for it to see us. It's not worth the risk."

"Never thought of that…" He rested the back of his head on his hands casually. We were silent. All we could hear was the beating of the waves and the gentle swirl of the wind. I pondered to myself trying to pull our resources together. The fire was definitely too big of a risk to take. We were only students from the mainland who grew up with life's luxuries being handed to us in a Christmas gift, not soldiers who were trained to live off of almost nothing. I wonder if there were soldiers on the ship we boarded. I fixed my eyes on what was left of that steal contraption. My eyes started wandering slowly to the light beacon on top.

"Do you think that thing still works?" I pointed.

"The ship?" He gawked. He looked at me hoping I was only joking.

"Yes that hunk of useless scrap metal. The light on top of it!" Was I really that hard to understand?

"Oh! Well," He stood up and brushed the sand off his clothes once more, "let's go take a look shall we?"

Together we trotted over to the remains of the vessel. I decided to search the inside for some sort of on button, though I didn't think it would be that simple. According to Olek, the lights were still usable. He also decided to take a peek under the thin metal shell; the different wires were endless throughout the entire interior. I found this rather intriguing, but continued looking for a way to activate it. After about a half hour later I've given up. I could feel my frustration starting to burn from my eyes.

"Taji look at what I found!" He helped out two rather large box shaped objects, "Batteries!" I stared at them wide-eyed for a minute, and then I remembered an old science lab we did back in sixth grade.

"Go get the beer bottle." I commanded and took the batteries from him, holding them like they're as valuable as the crown of thorns the messiah wore on his head. As he went to retrieve the glass I climbed to the top of our beaten piece of junk searching for where Olek had observed the wires. I spotted a square hole adjacent to the beacon and peered inside. It was as he said a real jungle of colorful synthetic vines. I heard his panting behind me and turned around to see him with the item I had requested. I took another look inside the boat's interior and pulled out a tightly taped plug into the open. The engineers must've used up three rolls of electrical tape! Taking all that off would've nearly made my fingers go numb if I didn't use the sharp edges of the glass bottle to cut some of it off.

I then took a battery in one hand and the cord in the other. "Please work…" I pray softly and jam the plug into the socket. Nothing was happening, and then white. The light beacon is moving! It works!

"Taji you're a genius!" Olek laughed gleefully giving me a tremendous hug. I couldn't help but laugh along with him in my success.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is twilight once again, the hot sunlight is fading away behind the earth and the heat of the roaring fire had replaced it. It seems Jalapeno and Vampire were successful in their task. We sat around its dancing flames, chatting about how the day had gone. Tai, Jena, and Gwen have yet to return.

"Bunny I'm hungry…" Vampire mumbled while tugging on my sleeve. She's the only one who's allowed to call me that.

"Yeah, where are those guys?" Jalapeno wondered aloud. Our personal choir was coming back for an encore. Just then Jena had jumped out from behind the trees full of enthusiasm.

"Look who I found!" She declares proudly. Behind her another figure emerges from the brush, tall and lean with silky black hair, Devlin. We welcomed him whole heartily while making room for him and Jena to sit with us as we did. My bashful friend scooted behind me in an attempt to hide herself, to Jalapeno and I's amusement.

"I've explored the majority of the island. It's not very large, approximately 7 miles around to be more exact." Dev stated a very serious look on his face. He drew a map of the isle in the sand with a long stick he got from Jalapeno and Vampire's wood pile. He sketches out what appears to be a mountain and a lake to the south of it. "We are right here…" He draws an X on the western side of the diagram, "In the middle is a small mountain, takes only about 45 minutes to climb nonstop. On top of there, a fountain pours out fresh water down a stream into a lake to the south. I spotted a few fish, although they aren't very big. North of the mountain is all forest and beach. I didn't see too much there. The entire east side of the island is a complete and utter mystery."

He draws a big question mark to the right of the mountain. He set the stick down, crossing his arms and examining his map. We study the map without a sound making sure to memorize where everything is.

"Dev! You're alive!" Tai tackled his old friend to the ground squeezing him as hard, if not harder, than when he squeezed the air out of me. "I was wondering where you were! I thought you could've still been drifting at sea! I can't believe you survived by yourself for a whole day."

"What the...? Tai!" Dev's stern look vanished and his narrow eyes seemed to glow with a new found life. He pulled Tai into a firm headlock and ruffled his wavy hair. "You little brat! How in god's name did you stay alive?"

"Ow! Let me go you jerk!" Everyone was busting a gut from laughter. At least I was. Gwen had snuck up on us and was joining in on the brotherly reunion. She started smiling and slamming Jalapeno on the back. I think Vampire was blushing ever so slightly even though she had most of her face covered with her hands.

Ultimately, we had found what we looked for. Tai had discovered the same lake Dev had recorded onto his sand diagram. Blondie had found another one of our companions. Gwen had returned with fruit and berries she found a little ways south from here. The fire was kept going and we got the beacon to work. Being stranded in an unfamiliar place wasn't so bad after all, not yet anyways.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BANZAI!! throws confetti yea, thats all for now, like i said b4 I AM NOT A WRITER the chances of this thing (no i said it!! GAR) being completed is slim to none ; i have been trying to complete it little by little when i have nothing to do. so uh yea... _to be continued?_


End file.
